Talk:Pokémon Dead Channel
Since BRVR is such a popular creepypasta, and that i think it's frickin' awesome, we should put it in the "Fuckin' Amazing" category. What do you people think? Deadcassidy 18:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) No, no, and a thousand times no. That category is for pastas featured on the Front Page. ClericofMadness Original Author http://warriorkloneomon.deviantart.com/ Attributed to them. This pasta is deliciously morbid. Suna Kochou 03:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) im at a loss for words, i feel sorry for the one who wrote this and the pickachu. i would keep playing the game, and i wouldnt hate it, as soon as i turned on the game i would be so happy to it.Vergil117 19:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Really tasty I like this a lot, but I wish it wasn't so lenghty. This is by far my favorite poke pasta :D Orfy666 23:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Great pasta. It makes me feel bad for the Pikachu and Pokemon that are on the games I don't play/lost. ~pruzel Personal Opinion I read this story the whole way through. I praise that it shows what the person was like and the account of his life. We can all relate to having that kind of friend. Moving to a new place can be hard and we eventually forget that one friend. One thing we wouldn't know that this kid found out was what his old friend went through when he was gone. An in game character showing his suffering sure does let the kid know what went wrong. The near end of the story does show the remorse he feels. Now that I said what was good about this, I am now going to say what I had a problem with. We hear that his real life friend did something that caused his mom to stop talking to him. He said we wouldn't say what it was. It's okay to do that, but saying what happened does add to the story. When he starts up the game, he notices that the Pikachu has an infuriated look on his face. I am guessing that the amount of time would affect the in game character. Another thing that gripes me is that there isn't a good build up. The blood and gore is introduced via bloody wallpaper, tv set with pikachu skin, and what was shown on the TV itself. The first dialogue option aside, let's go to when the player tries to reset the game. How in the world can any game system not be reset by pushing the button? It actually says that in the story. It was at this point I thought the player would try to let someone know. Instead, he just lets the game continue. After that, there is a point where the sky is blood red. Again, the build up didn't work for me. Through the rest of the story, there is just so many instances of blood, guts, gore, and everything of the liking. I could go on about all of it, but that would take forever. What I don't understand is how an in game character could hear the player scream as illustrated in the part where the Pikachu was fishing; "I screamed when I saw the vile creature. BRVR turned to me as if he had heard me and grinned." Then this happens: 'Even though I knew he couldn't hear me, I whispered, "W-Why, why are you doing this..?!" ' Could the Pikachu hear him or not? The Pikachu reacted to his screaming, but then he says that. Then there is the part where there was writing on the wall. How an in game character could show those kind of emotions is beyond me. The ending to the story takes some of the piss as well. For one, it's a cliff hanger ending that makes the readers assume what will happen next. After the true/false statement, the screen changes to the title screen but with no continue button. Finally, the doll that is shown on his desk. It is never explained how it got there and what it meant, so we have to make assumptions. Of course this couldn't actually happen, but if it did, it would have made the headlines and then other news sites. The idea of recreating these horrid events sounds unlikely mainly because there aren't any known mods for such a game. Even though there is probably a rom for the game, there isn't any modding software for it. Another point that I don't really need to make is that the player doesn't use common sense to deal with this. Would you just watch all the gore unfold if that were you. No, you wouldn't. I don't want to sound any more offensive, but I also don't see why the story got that much praise and tons of fan art. So this ends my composition of what I honestly think about this story. (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Daredfox) This is one of my favorite Pokemon related creepypastas. BRVR is awesome. Bluedramon (talk) 19:48, December 29, 2012 (UTC)BluedramonBluedramon (talk) 19:48, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Guys there should be a sequel to this about what hapens after he finds the Pokemon doll Z. This is really good. Its one of my favorite creepypastas. :)